


Mikor Bones az alváshiány miatt jött rá

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alváshiány, Beszélgetés, Bones knows, Bones tudja, Breakfast, Coffee, Kávé, M/M, Reggeli, Secret Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Talking, Titkos kapcsolat, Translation, Vagy leaglább is most már igen, fordítás, or at least he does now
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Bones Jimet nézte a kávéja felett átpillantva.





	Mikor Bones az alváshiány miatt jött rá

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That one time Bones found out because of sleep deprivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883435) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



Bones Jimet nézte a kávéja felett átpillantva.  
\- A fél legénység egyik felének gyomorbaja van, a maradékuk pedig kimerült az állandó túlóráktól és te pedig kiadtad utasításként, hogy dolgozzanak keményebben!  
\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy „keményebben”, azt mondta, hogy „hatékonyabban” – javította ki barátját Jim a fejét dörzsölve.  
\- Az a hegyes fülű elsőtiszted teljesen kifáraszt téged – bökte oda Bones. – Különben is, mikor aludtál utoljára?  
\- Múlt éjjel – mondta Jim, és miután lehúzta az utolsó csepp kávéját is intett az szoba sarkában várakozó felszolgálónak, hogy hozzon újabb adagot.  
\- Nem egy félórás szunyókálásra gondoltam – mondta Bones. – Hány órát is aludtál pontosan?  
\- Nem emlékszem – ásította Jim. - Olyan éjfél körül kerültünk ágyba.  
Bones szemöldökei finoman megemelkedtek. – ’tünk?  
A felszolgáló csordultig töltötte Jim bögréjét, aki egy gyenge mosoly villantott rá köszönetként. – Köszönöm szépen – mondta neki. – Egyenlőre ennyi lesz. Menjen és pihenjen le, amíg lehet.  
\- Igenis, Kapitány – mondta a nő, majd elhagyta a helyiséget.  
Az asztal másik oldalán Bones a mellkasa előtt kereszt befonta a karjait és hátradőlt a székben. – Azt akarod, hogy találgassak? – kérdezte.  
\- Félrebeszéltem – mondta Jim. – Azt akartam mondani, hogy…  
\- Alvásmegvonásban szenvedsz – szakította félbe Bones. – Szerinem ki van zárva, hogy félrebeszéltél. A figyelemhiány egy gyakori melléktünete az alváshiánynak.  
\- Bones – mondta Jim összeráncolt szemöldökkel -, nem akarok most erről beszélni.  
\- Csak úgy, mint az irritáció.  
\- A személyes életem az én dolgom! – csattant fel Jim. – Nem szeretném megbeszélni az OF-femmel*.  
Bones mindkét kezét megadóan a levegőbe emelte, de az arca semleges maradt.  
\- Esetleg meg kellene kérdeznem az első tisztedet – mondta és Jim szemei rémülten pattantak fel, hogy az övéibe nézzenek.  
\- Hogyan… - kezdte el, majd ajkait egy halvány vonallá préselte. – Bízom benne, hogy ezt megtartod magadnak.  
\- Mit tartok meg… - Bones szemei nagyra nyíltak és önkéntelenül is bólintott, ahogyan tisztázódott benne Jim szavainak jelentése. Sose gondolta volna. Baszki, még csak nem is sejtette. Spock annyira sztoikus volt és Jim állandóan szoknyákat hajkurászott, bár ha Bones jobban végig gondolta, be kellett ismernie, hogy valójában tényleg csak hajkurászta őket. Jobban belegondolva nem emlékezett rá, hogy Jim Kirk volt-e emberemlékezet óta komoly kapcsolatban, kikévé persze az ő hölgyét, habár az kétségtelen, hogy Spockkal sokat jártak össze Jim kabinjába sakkozni. Mindig együtt voltak. Bones még sosem látott senkit sem a Gyengélkedőre rohanni akkora lendülettel, mint Jimet, mikor Spock megsérült. _Megver még ezekkel egyszer engem az ég_ \- gondolta magában. Egész idő alatt az orra előtt volt, és észre sem vette.  
Jim kitartóan bámult rá, szemöldökei között halvány ránccal és olyan szorosan szorítva a bögréjét, hogy félő volt, bármelyik percben szilánkjaira törik majd.  
\- Természetesen, Jim – mondta Bones, mire a Kapitány látványosan ellazult. – Egy szót se hall majd senki.  
Mikor Spock megérkezett a saját reggelijével a tálcáján Jim mellé ült, és a szőke éppen hogy csak, de közelebb csúsztatta a karját Spockhoz. Nem különbözött ez akármelyik másik reggeltől. De ezen a reggelen, ahogyan Bones nézte őket a saját kialvatlan szemein át, nézte, ahogyan Spock nyaggatja Jimet, hogy egyen még egy falat tojást, még egy szelet almát és hogy menjen el lepihenni az Alfa műszak előtt, azon kapta magát, hogy mosolyog.

**Author's Note:**

> *: Az angol változatban ugye Bones a Chief Medical Officer, aminek a rövidítése a CMO, de magyarul Bones posztja az Orvosi Főtiszt, így hát bátorkodtam a magyar változatból újra gyártani a rövidítést OF-re.


End file.
